The present invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly for use on each of opposite sides of a drawer or the like and including a pull-out rail mounted on the side of the drawer and a supporting rail mounted on the side of a furniture body, rollers and/or slides being arranged between running flanges of the rails, and a locking device for, when the drawer is in an extreme front position of a path of extraction from the body and is acted upon in a closing direction by a horizontal force component, holding the drawer in such front position.
To prevent a drawer which has been pushed into a furniture body without care from projecting therefrom, it is known to provide the rails of the pull-out guide assembly with so-called run-in means. To this end it is generally provided that running flanges of the supporting rails are, in rear regions thereof, inclined downwardly towards the rear. When the rollers of the drawer and of the pull-out rail reach this inclined region, the drawer is caused to move into the furniture body by the weight of the drawer.
Further, it is known to provide a drawer with locking means formed, for example, by a tilting segment which is acted upon by a spring, such locking means holding the drawer in its pushed-in position and pulling the drawer into its rear end position by the spring force.
It is the disadvantage of the afore-mentioned means that they become effective only when the drawer has been moved substantially into its pushed-in position.